Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens, and more particularly to a lens assembly.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, depending on different applications of needs, lens assembly not only has been gradually developed toward miniaturization, but also has been ability of large aperture. However, the conventional lens assembly has been unable to meet demand, and we need another new structure of the lens assembly, and that can meet the miniaturization and large aperture.